Kingdom Hearts 3
by Peices of my heart
Summary: A letter sent by King Mickey that made no sense.... Notes from the letter sent by King Mickey which told of some exsitence.... What did the letter mean? Pairings: SoraxKairi, RoxasxNamine
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE FROM E.M. : My freind is writing this story and posting it though me, all reveiws will be forwarded to her, enjoy!

* * *

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the kingdom hearts characters or any worlds or any of the poems/words that are used in fancy lettering! (Unless stated by me, once again I do not own anything) Kingdom Hearts belongs to its beloved creators who threw their backs out so this wonderful game may be shared with the world! ENJOY!**

* * *

_The Keyblade is said to hold phenomenal power_

_One legend says its wielder saved the world while_

_Another says that he wrought chaos and ruin upon it._

_I must know what this keyblade is_

_A key opens doors._

_Master of Keyblade_

_The Lost Two_

_Memory of Xehanort_

_Chasers_

_Keyblade War_

_It all began with…._

_Birth by Sleep_

The three teenagers stood silent around the middle person who held the letter in his hands rereading the short passage over and over again. The one to the left of the middle person named Kairi was the first to speak and break the silence.

"What does this mean?"

The other two teenagers who were boys didn't answer her, but simply look bewildered at the letter that was sent to them by the king. The taller one was the age of 17, with his long uncombed silver bangs covering his eyes and most of behind his neck.

"Who knows?" Riku replied, that was the name of the silver haired boy. "What do you think of it, Sora?"

Riku was referring to the middle person who unlike him had short brown spiky hair that defied the laws of gravity.

"I-I really don't know…" Sora answered after finally reading the letter for the 10th time. "Just when I think I solve the last missing piece of the puzzle, another puzzle is presented before me with tons more missing pieces then the last!"

All three friends looked at each other, then back at the letter. It wasn't signed by anyone, but there needn't be a signature for there was a golden stamp on the back side of the paper signaling it was from King Mickey.

"Was it a mistake?" Kairi, asked, gently taking the letter from Sora's hands. "There is a possibility that the king sent it to us by mistake..."

"I doubt that's that case." Sora said, plopping down onto the warm sand of Destiny Islands. How long has it been since he's had the chance to relax? 1 no, 2 years? Perhaps, but who cared… As long as he could rest Sora couldn't care less. All this time that he spent away from home he was either: 1: fighting off heartless, 2: meeting new people in new worlds, 3: singing in underwater musicals, 4: getting involved in unnecessarily jobs 5: keeping promises.

Riku and Kairi joined Sora on the sand, staring out at the ocean of which the sun reflected off of it. The shadow cast by Riku reflected him, however the shadows reflected by Kairi and Sora was a different story. Couple weeks ago, when the three friends and some other people were at Organization 13's hideout both Sora and Kairi had met their Nobody, or rather "shadow". Namine was Kairi's "shadow"/Nobody. A sweet girl with blonde hair the same length as Kairi's wearing a short white dress that had the power over Sora's memories. Roxas was Sora's "shadow"/nobody. He lived like an ordinary teenager at Twilight Town, getting into fights, exploring new places and even experiencing love. His hair was just as spiky as Sora's, and his clothes were lighter colored compared to Sora's dark clothes. Kairi had made a promise to Namine that both she and Sora would always be together so that way, Namine and Roxas could be together as well. Though their faces couldn't be seen, their shape took form in their shadow.

"Wait; let me see the paper, Kairi." Riku asked, reaching over to take the paper that Kairi held.

"The Lost Two…" Riku read out loud. "It must refer to Namine and that guy."

Kairi and Sora looked wide-eyed at each other then at Riku. Was he out of his mind!

"How can you be sure!"

"HIS NAME WAS ROXAS!"

Both Kairi and Sora blurted their sentences out at once in Riku's face.

After brushing aside some hair strands out of his eyes, Riku closed his eyes for a brief moment to find a way to explain this.

"Nobodies, aren't they similar to a stray cat trying to find its home?" Riku asked. "Back in Castle Oblivion, didn't she try to replace your memories of Kairi with herself?"

Sora tried to remember whatever Riku was saying, but for some reason it didn't seem to stick. He never recalled meeting Namine until some weeks ago, when she gave up her own existence to be whole with Kairi. Riku noticing his dumbfounded look sighed then continued on with his explanation.

"Namine, remember, was born when Kairi's heart was in yours. Both she and Roxas are special nobodies that were the outcast of the others. They were the shadow of someone that didn't know they existed."

"That doesn't explain the "Lost Two" Sora said, lying on his back with his hands behind his head. If the explanation went on any farther, who knows what would have happened to Sora's head. Taking in all these words and events that he didn't remember he had were confusing the current Keyblade master.

"I'm more concerned about the second sentence in the letter." Kari had changed the subject. "It's kinda true if you think about it."

Sora jerked up, looking bewildered at Kairi, then slowly sank back down to his original position.

"Sora did save the world, but he also brought chaos and ruin upon it." Kairi continued, "The worlds became intertwined with each other…"

Noticing the silence, Kairi looked down, only to feel a hand on top of her head and Sora's reassuring smile.

"It's okay." Sora said, "Besides, that's the past."

Kairi nodded in agreement, and stood up. "L-Let's race!"

"Huh?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Kairi grinned. "Ready, set, go!"

Both Riku and Sora shot off their feet trying to gain ahead of the other. It was the same as two years ago, always trying to attract Kairi's attention by proving who the better of the two was. Riku was always the winner, while Sora was always the loser; however, today it was a different story. Kairi belonged to Sora; Riku even knew about it but this time they weren't fighting for her attention this was personal, very personal. Well actually not that personal it's just personal. You get the point….

"Thanks." Sora said, reaching out to take the glass of water that Kairi had fetched him. She nodded her head, and looked out at the sunset.

"It's nice to be home, with everybody." Kairi said, resting her head on Sora's shoulder.  
"Yeah I-", Sora took one sip of the water and spit it right back into the cup. It wasn't fresh water, but water straight from the ocean! "Kairi!"

Kairi was laughing her head off, then smiled innocently at him. "You have to be able to tell the difference between good water and bad water."

Sora looked dumbfounded. How does knowing the difference between ocean and fresh water help him with anything? Then again, you will be able to tell if someone tries to poison your drink…. But why would someone want to do that to him?

"Here, take a look at this." Kairi said, handing Sora a magazine that she had pulled from her black bag that hung around her waist.

"Yuma Springs, the best onsen in the world. Don't believe us then come here and test them out! (Only if you pass one simple test first)." Sora read from the cover of the magazine. "Wait, so is the test the one where you have to tell the difference between ocean and fresh water?"

"Yeah, but they bump it up a little."

"Bump it up, how?"

"Instead of saltwater they use mop water!"

"We can't think of going anywhere," Riku said from behind. "Not before we figure out this poem."

"B-But we need a break, epically you and Sora." Kairi said.

Riku sighed; his interests from one year ago had changed dramatically from racing and battling Sora, to more serious things such as solving missing pieces of the world and using his power to keep Sora and Kairi out of trouble.

"Awww, come on Riku it wouldn't hurt to take a break would it?" Sora asked.

"Seriously, when was the last time we got to rest like this?"  
"Doesn't the poem even make you at least a bit curious?" Riku asked, throwing the battle with the poem inside it to Sora who caught it with ease.

Sora shrugged his shoulders, and unpoped the cork and poured the letter into his hand.

_It all began with…_

_Birth by sleep_

"Okay, that's the only line that makes me wonder." Sora finally answered.

"What if we asked King Mickey about this?" Kairi asked.

"Even if we could, how do we contact him?" Riku asked.

Kairi wagged her finger at him, and smiled. "Never underestimate girls! I have a way to contact him! It's the same way I used to contact you two."

"The poem in the bottle, right?" Sora asked.

_Thinking of you wherever you are,_

_We pray for our sorrows to end and hope that our hearts will blend_

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish…._

_And who knows_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard_

_Or maybe it's already begun_

_There are many worlds_

_But they share the same sky, one sky_

_One destiny…._

Sora recited from his memory cleary the poem that had gave him and Riku light to come to back to their home. Kairi smiled; she was happy that Sora hadn't forgotten the poem that she had sent to him.

"If I write a letter to the king and let it drift in the ocean, it'll someday reach the king like how it reached you and Riku!" Kairi exclaimed, clasping her hands behind her back.

So that was that, Kairi spent the rest of the day writing the letter to the king and the next morning along with Sora and Riku they watched the bottled letter float off into the distance until it became a speck of light shimmering off the ocean's reflection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the kingdom hearts characters or any worlds or any of the poems/words that are used in fancy lettering!!! (Unless stated by me, once again I do not own anything) Kingdom Hearts belongs to its beloved creators who threw their backs out so this wonderful game may be shared with the world!!! ENJOY!!!**

**Disney castle**

"Your majesty!!" Donald Duck shouted running with his butt stuck up in the air holding the bottled letter that Kairi had sent through the ocean weeks before.

"Oh my, what could this mean?" Queen Minnie looked at her husband dearly.

"Awww, there's nothing to be worried about, Minnie," King Mickey answered with reassurance. "I guess they were wondering about how we were doing!"

"Gawrsh, if it's from Sora, then it must be serious!" Goofy said, taking off the cork of the bottle and dumping the letter into his hands. "It looks as though the letter was addressed by you."

"What?!" King Mickey exclaimed. "Let's see here!"

Donald took the letter from Goofy; unrolled the letter and handed it to the king. On the letter it looked quite ancient since Sora and his friends last had it. But on it was simply Riku's handwriting, as well as a short paragraph at the end of the letter written by Kairi.

_The Keyblade is said to hold phenomenal power_

_one legend says its wielder saved the world while_

_another says that he wrought chaos and ruin upon it._

_I must know what this keyblade is_

_a key opens doors._

_Master of Keyblade_

_The Lost Two - **Namine and Roxas, right?**_

_Memory of Xehanort_

_Chasers_

_Keyblade War_

_It all began with…._

_Birth by Sleep_

_**Dear King Mickey,**_

_**How are you? Me, Sora and Riku are doing fine; except that the letter that you sent us was like a puzzle missing many of its pieces. Or so stated by Sora….. Please, it would be great if you could send a letter back explaining what these notes mean. Riku has already figured out who the "Lost Two" supposedly are…. Thank you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Kairi**_

"Oh dear, what could this mean?" Queen Minnie wondered, after reading the letter. "Mickey, did you send this letter to them?"

King Mickey shook his head slowly not believing that his stamp, his royal stamp had been forged. Everyone in the world knew about King Mickey and his stamp; everyone respected his simple request which was to never forge his beloved head on any thing pretending to be King Mickey themselves… Or else it would throw the whole world into chaos… Once more…

"Donald, do me a favor and grab me some paper and a pen, please." King Mickey said. "It's time to set things right."

"Wouldn't it be nicer if you paid them a visit?" Queen Minnie suggested. "It's easier to sort problems out right?"

"Gosh Minnie, you're right," King Mickey answered. "But the problem is, the keyhole to all worlds have been closed. Even with the Gummy Ship it's impossible to reach them."

"Hey, Donalds been learning some new magic from Yin Sid," Goofy said, "Maybe Yin Sid, would know something about traveling."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement; it was true that Yin Sid was a powerful magician; in fact he was the one who taught both the king and queen how to control magic. So if anyone knew anything about world traveling, then it would be him.

"Donald, Goofy I'm sorry to ask you guys this but." King Mickey paused. "I want you to travel to Yin Sid's tower and find a way to reach Sora, Riku and Kairi."

"Yes your highness!" Donald and Goofy saluted.

"Why are we saluting if we're not even in the army?" Goofy whispered to Donald.

"QUIET!!!" Donald quaked angrily.

* * *

**So off they were traveling to Yin Sid's tower…. I hope they make it there alive…**

**You: dude, you're the author!!**

**Me: oh yeah….. XD**

**You: -bops me on the head for being dumb-**


End file.
